


Nos olvidamos

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: La historia de la melancolía nos incluye a todos [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace tres años que no ve al crío, así que se sorprende de reconocerlo entre la masa hinchada y amoratada que es su cara contra el asfalto húmedo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nos olvidamos

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo tiempo dándole vueltas a la idea de Tim cortando lazos con la Batfamilia y cabreando a las personas equivocadas de Gotham. Ahora se me ha cruzado Jason de por medio.

Hace tres años que no ve al crío, así que se sorprende de reconocerlo entre la masa hinchada y amoratada que es su cara contra el asfalto húmedo. Tiene que concedérselo, no lleva máscara y los muy idiotas siguen negándose a utilizar armas de fuego, pero aún así ha conseguido derribar a cuatro antes de que alguien le doblase por la mitad y le partiera un brazo. 

Se guarda la pistola, porque no hay motivo para no divertirse un poco, y recoge una de las barras de metal que llevaban los matones. Son mafias de poca monta, pero si han localizado a Tim Drake antes que Batman, es que sus recursos se están expandiendo. 

Quedan dos en pie, y Jason sonríe y gira la barra en la mano y

—Vamos, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?

Son inútiles, pero van armados. Como él, prefieren la satisfacción de los nudillos y el hueso quebrándose bajo sus manos, y es la razón por la que permite que le asienten el primer golpe. Porque es sangre, es sólido, le activa donde la fuerza de voluntad no puede; siempre atacan al mismo sitio y a la vez. Jason derriba al primero de un golpe en la cabeza. Es el valiente, el que le ha golpeado, y le devuelve la sensación y tres costillas rotas, antes de notarlo crujir y sangrar. Jason vive para ese sonido. 

El segundo es puro ensañamiento. Por el rabillo del ojo ve las uñas de Drake arañar el asfalto y la lluvia cayéndole en la cara. El tipo es más bajo que él, al segundo asalto Jason le rompe la mano, y cuando le derriba deja la barra a un lado, le dibuja las mismas marcas con los puños hasta que sabe que tiene los dientes flojos, y Jason los nudillos en carne viva bajo los guantes. Se sienta encima, a horcajadas, y pierde la cuenta del tiempo que pasa así, apretando los labios y destrozándole la cabeza contra el suelo. 

Respira entrecortado cuando finalmente se detiene, cuando se obliga a parar, porque después de todo, aún le quiere con lengua y con algo de consciencia. Así que le desarma y se cruje los nudillos, antes de acercarse al desastre que es Drake. 

Sus colaboraciones extra-oficiales llevan ocurriendo desde hace dos años, y ninguna de esas veces se han visto la cara. 

Siempre ha firmado como Un Amigo, y está claro que Jason no tiene de esos, así que sólo queda esa alternativa. 

Le agarra del pelo y le vuelve el rostro

—Mira lo que te han hecho, pajarito —chista, y le recorre los golpes con los dos dedos, rozando la hinchazón. 

Drake tose y tose sangre, la escupe con dificultad, mezclada con saliva, y deduce por su ademán de incorporarse que intenta decir algo. Jason resopla y le sostiene contra el suelo. Al menos dos costillas rotas, el brazo, tendrá suerte si no tiene los pulmones colapsados. Es obvio que le cuesta respirar, y los restos de sangre que se extienden a su alrededor no son una buena señal. 

Viste de civil. Jason no lo reconoció al principio. Abrigo y vaqueros y un nuevo corte de pelo. Queda patente que abandonó el nido, pero Jason no puede hablar, aún no ha salido de su etapa de rebeldía. 

—No te quejes —mientras palpa las solapas de su abrigo, los bolsillos, cualquier lugar donde pudiera encontrarlo—, ambos sabemos que has aguantado palizas peores —si no es a sus manos, está claro que a las de otros—. Ajá —el transmisor es pequeño y no tiene forma de murciélago. _Oops_.

Lo sujeta con una mano y la otra no abandona el pecho de Drake, su clavícula. Tiembla contra sus dedos, y Jason le tiñe de rojo la camisa, o quizá es al revés. 

—Babs —y sonríe amargo, cuando la voz que contesta es justo la que esperaba. Puedes esconderte de Batman, no puedes esconderte de Barbara Gordon—. Tengo algo que se os ha perdido. Solía ir de verde y rojo, antes de robarme el traje. Rastrea mi localización, y os recomendaría que os diérais prisa.

Oráculo contesta, pero Jason deja caer el transmisor a su lado y la voz se difumina. El asfalto le hace polvo las rodillas. 

Examina con detenimiento el rostro de Drake, que contiene la respiración cuando le ve inclinarse. “Cuidado ahí, creo que vas a necesitar ese aire”, y le corre un hilillo de sangre por la comisura de los labios. “Drake. Tim. Respira”, y le recorre la garganta con un dedo, siguiendo la línea de moratones. No son tan diferentes como los que podría haberle causado él.

Un destrozo, eso es lo que es.

Aún no escucha el sonido de la ambulancia, les da cuatro, cinco minutos en esa zona. A no ser que los murciélagos decidan caer sobre él de repente. Así que se levanta y se sacude el barro de los pantalones, Drake deja escapar un gruñido cuando nota la ausencia, y Jason le quita el seguro a su pistola. 

El matón número dos continúa encogido donde le dejó, agarrándose la muñeca. 

Jason levanta el arma. 

—Supongo que no me vas a contar quién os ha contratado. Normalmente soy un tipo increíblemente persuasivo, pero hoy tengo un mal día, así que me disculparás si evitamos todo el protocolo. 

El disparo suena al tiempo que las sirenas comienzan a oírse a lo lejos, y la sangre le mancha la pernera de los pantalones. Los otros cinco se los puede quedar la policía.

Se agacha de nuevo junto a Drake. 

—Creo que esa es mi batseñal —y el sonido de la ambulancia casi cubre su voz—. Dame un toque alguna vez, sé que tienes mi dirección. 

Le limpia sangre de la barbilla con el pulgar, y se marcha antes de que lleguen los paramédicos.


End file.
